Hamptons Girlfriend
by phia514
Summary: Ally is the nerdy one in college. Austin needs to impress a girl he likes and his parents, but needs a fake girlfriend to impress the mystery girl. He convinces Ally with the help of their friends to be his fake girlfriend till the mystery girl notices him, but what if when Austin sees the new ally and falls for her instead or maybe he liked Ally all along?
1. Chapter 1

**New story :)**

**I dont own Austin and Ally or anything else you might ****recognize.**

* * *

"X plus two squared equals the equivalent of z minus three divided by seven." I said reading aloud from my college math book. I was defiantly the nerd of the group and my clothes showed it. I didn't really take any pride in my outfits. I thought of it as look nice or pass college. I am obviously choosing pass college.

"Allison come on stop talking all nerdy and come hang out with the boys with me." Trish wined. Trish was my roommate as well as my best friend. She was into fashion like no other always reading the magazines and she was getting a degree in fashion.

"The guys can wait ill be one min." I said looking back to my textbook. By "the guys" she meant Elliot Dez Austin and Dallas.

"But Cassidy and Kira are heading over there now!" Kira and Trish were our other friends. They were roommates too. As are Elliot and Dallas and Austin and Dez.

"Ok lets go then." I said jumping up and pulling a hoodie on and slipping on my moccasin slippers and grabbed my glasses. I have known Austin since I was a little kid and didn't hang out much till college though. Cassidy and Kira are convinced that he likes me, but come on Im Allison Dawson not some beautiful beach babe that Austin could get any time. We knocked on Austin and Dez's dorm room and Dallas open the door.

"Hey Allison." He said smiling and opening the door wider so I could see everyone sitting on the floor. Is this an intervention I thought? I looked over at Austin and he looked as nervous as I have ever seen him. He never gets nervous. "What's going on Austin?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well Allz I mean Allison." He said scratching his neck. "Yaaa." I said looking at everyone weirdly. Then Dez spoke up. "Austin needs you to be his girlfriend." When those words came out of his mouth I froze. I probably looked like a fish, but why me why not Kira or someone else. "What." I finally spit out. "Pretend of course." Austin threw in. "ok why though?" I said still clearly confused. "Well you know how for spring break I always go to the Hamptons? Well last year there was this girl I liked and I think she would notice me if I had another girl with me. We would all stay in my summer house and you would just have to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said finally finishing nervously. " I was going to study all Easter break, what's in it for me?" I said angry that he would treat me like a toy." "Ill pay for some new clothes." He said raising his shoulders and handing me a wad of cash. I wouldn't take it so Cassidy swiped it out of his hands and Trish squealed "makeover time Allison." She said smiling.

My new years resolution was to be more open to ne ideas and I do get free money and Trish looks really happy. "Fine." I mumbled " but once the girl notices you I am going to enjoy my free vacation." "Yes thank you ally we leave tomorrow." Austin said grabbing me up in a hug. I pulled away "bye guys." Kira said dragging me out the door with all the other girls. "You guys knew about this!" I said questioning them as we drove to the mall. "Maybe." Kira said. "Maybe not." Cassidy laughed. "Who cares we get to take allusion shopping!" Trish screamed.

* * *

When we got to the mall we spent over four hours picking out skimpy clothes and fancy makeup. "This skirt is too short." I whined trying to pull it down. The girls promised me this was the last store before we went to get our nails done. "No it's just perfect." Trish said smiling at me in the mirror. "I finally see the true Ally Dawson." Trish said using my nickname that I don't really like. I guess with a new look comes a new name.

After we paid for the skirt the girls insisted I got we headed to the nail salon. "Pick your color." The lady said smiling at us and handing us the color page. "How about clear." I said smiling pointing to the lightest color. "No honey neon pink or French manicure." Cassidy said smiling. "Fine French it is." I said sitting down in the comfy chair next to the girls. As they started painting my nails the girls talked about how they knew Austin liked me. "He wants me to be his pretend girlfriend not real one you idiots." I said looking down at my nails. "Just wait till he sees you now." Kira said smiling. "Yeah he will defiantly drop that other girl he is talking about." Trish said smiling. "What ever guys." I said laughing.

All night the girls supervised my packing to make sure I brought all my new clothes and my makeup and my contacts not glasses.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. Ally tries to have fun with this you get to be a girly girl and have a free expensive trip. I jumped out of bed and put on my new push up bra, which I had to say, was my favorite thing that we bought. I then slid on a light pink tight crop top and some black tight high wasted jeans. I then curled my newly dyed hair that the girls made me get. I then put on some light make up and put my sunglasses on and put some low-wedged boots on. "Ready to go?" I asked Trish who was finishing straightening her hair. "Coming" Trish, yelled stepping out o the bathroom. "Oh my god Ally you look amazing." "Thanks Trish you sure it isn't too much?" I said trying to pull down my shirt. "Don't fidget with it you look great, Austin is going to love it." She said grabbing her suitcase. We walked up to the car. The girls would be taking one and the guys would be taking one. The boys left earlier to make get a hotel reservation because we are only driving halfway there tonight. Cassidy and Kira were already in the car.

"Wow ally you look beautiful!" Kira and Cassidy said. We jumped in the car and sang the whole four-hour ride there. When we got there I touched up my make up in the car and jumped out. I felt like a completely new person as well as looked like one. WE walked into the hotel restaurant where Austin and the rest of the guys were waiting. "Introducing the new and improved Ally!" Trish said as we walked up. "Trish im still the same person." I said laughing. "You look beautiful Ally." Elliot said he is most like my brother and he is the sweetest. "You clean up nice." Dallas said laughing. "Are you sure that ally?" Dez said poking me I swatted his hand away "yes idiot its me." I said. I then sat next to Austin who hadn't said a word since I showed up. His eyes were wide open and I took this to my advantage. I went over and sat in the seat next to him. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "close your mouth you do not want to swallow a fly." And then I pulled away laughing and Austin had a blush spreading across his face. Throughout the dinner he regained his giant ego. "So Ally we are going to have to kiss while we are there." I spit out my chicken. "Excuse me that wasn't part of the deal." I said blushing. "Well what do you think we were just going to stand around we really need to make it believable." He said turning towards me. "So I think we should have one practice just so we don't make a fool of our selves in public." He finished.

"You have go to be kidding me, why in front of them?" I said jabbing my finger in the direction of all our friends eagerly watching to see my next move. "Because we need to practice in front of people duh." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok fine lets get this over with." I said leaning in. " that's the sprit he said before he closed the gap between us. At fist it was just him kissing me but then I jumped to realize he thinks im a suckish kisser and this is where im going to prove him wrong. I leaned in deeper and slung my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Then right before he could slip his tongue in my mouth I pulled away and sat back down and continued eating my chicken like nothing had happened. I felt everyone's eyes burning on me and staring at me like I was some alien not Allison Dawson that they all know.

Austin still hasn't moved or said anything. "Where in the world." He said pausing " did you learn to kiss like that."

I continued eating and with my mouth full I said, "practice makes perfect." I then laughed. Everyone then continued having a conversation but Austin and I kept our mouths shut not really speaking and thinking about the kiss we just shared that was supposedly pretend. Then Austin and I decided to go to our room early because we didn't want to watch the baseball game on the TV. We walked to the elevator and there was a cute boy about my age pressing the buttons. "Well hello beautiful lady." He said to me smiling. "Hi." I giggled blushing. "Would you happen to be free later tonight my shift is off in half an hour." Before I could respond for myself, Austin who I honestly forgot was in the elevator grabbed my hand. "Sorry buddy she is mine." He almost growled. I huffed and pulled my hand away and glared at him then the doors opened after that horribly awkward ride and we wen tot our room. After Austin closed our hotel door, which he insisted we share since we would be sharing at the house, "what was that about?" I screamed glaring at him. "We are dating now Ally you cant cheat on me in front of my face!" he said. "oh my god you cant be serious we are in this fake relationship so you can get another girl, frankly I can do what evr the hell I want to do with anyone." I said getting worked up. A tear rolled down my check and for the first time I was scared about my mascara running. That is what that boy can do to me. "Allz" Austin said grabbing me in a hug. He is the only one that I have ever allowed to call me that. "you know I think of you way more than some toy and I can use and then throw away." He said pulling out of the hug and i grabbed him back. "I know." I said then finally pulling away. "sorry for acting up." I said laughing and wiping my eye. "im the one that's sorry." Austin said brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. I grabed some pj shorts and a tank top out of my bag. I am going to get ready for bed. "ok." He said while trying to turn on the tv. I changed and came back out and Austin was shirtless in our bed. I never thought I would ever say that sentence. Yes Austin also insits we share a bed. "can you serosuly not put on a shirt?" I said jumping under the covers next to him but still keeping my distance. He looked over at me and laughed he put his arm around me and pulled me really close. "Don't deny it I look amazing." He said laughing. Instead of pulling away he just felt so nice and safe. "Very funny Austin." I said slapping his arm. We then turned on a movie I don't really remember which one it was because I fell asleep before it barely started. I leaned on his chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep listening to him talking to the characters on the TV and with his arm safely holding me to his side. This may be "fake" but I think I like it.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Austin's arms around me and his chin resting on my shoulder. This is slightly weird to sleep like this with you best friend. I tried to get out of his grasp before he woke up but I couldn't get out of his grasp. "Ally." Austin said pulling me even closer. I she seriously saying my name in his sleep this is enough. "Austin." I screamed. He jumped and fell off the bed. "Allz why" he said opening his eyes and stretching. "Because I was getting hot now we go to get ready to go come on!" I said hopping off the bed and bending down to grab my stuff. I turned round and Austin tried to look away from me but I could tell he was checking me out. I turned back around and acted like I hadn't noticed. He looked relived. Before I shut the bathroom door I said, "Take a picture it would last longer." The he burst out laughing. I laughed a little to my self. I then jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I then applied some makeup with pink Chap Stick and put on a tight low waisted white shorts and a lose floral crop top with my hair wet still.

I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Austin who was wearing his fancy clothes he rarely wore at college but had to wear when he went back to his hometown. He was wearing a button down and kakis shorts and Sperry's with sunglasses hanging on his shirt. I am honestly admitting he looked the hottest in these clothes.

He grabbed me "watch where you are going." He whispered not letting go of my arms. While I was staring into eyes he started to lean in and before I could realize what I was doing I did too. Right when our lips touched for the third time, yes that right when we were little we kissed once. The door slammed open "lets go." Elliot said. Austin and I jumped apart and blushed. "Oops sorry." He said laughing "but we are going to be late."

"Its not what it looks like."? I said still blushing and grabbing my suitcase. "Oh I think it's exactly what it looks like." Elliot said laughing and pressing the elevator button. Thankfully the guy wasn't in there from earlier. We walked through the hotel and I went with Austin to check out of the rooms. The girls and boys each had their own room.

When I got outside there was a white van. "These usually have rapists in them." Cassidy whined. "Well it is more efficient so suck it up." Dez said loading the suitcases in the back. We were keeping our car in storage here while we ere on break. We were taking this van. Dez was driving and Trish insisted sitting in the divers seat giving instructions. I slid into the back row seat. Austin slid in next to me. "There are open seats literally right there this van is really big." I said pointing to the empty row in front of me. "I thought I would spend some time with my loving girlfriend." He said winking at me. "Oh god." I said laughing. We then decided to play cards. "Go fish." I said smiling. "You're lying." He said looking up at me. "Am not." I pouted. "Ok then let me see your cards." He said trying to peak at them. "No Austin then that defeats the purpose of the game. "Fine if we have to do this the hard way." He leaned up against me grabbing my cards and then the car went over a speed bum and I was thrown onto of him. I was straddling his waist in the back seat of a van that all our friends were in. The card game was quickly forgotten and we were just staring into each other's eyes. He then started to lean in again like he did in the room. I leaned down. "A little more practice?" he whispered closing his eyes. "Mmuuhm." I agreed finally closing the gap. I mean we need practice to make it look real in front of everyone right?

He deepened the kiss and had his hands on my hips he then flipped us so I was pushed up against the seat. He then grabbed me tighter causing me to open my mouth. Our tongues then began to fight for dominance. Thankfully before it got even more heated I heard Trish's voice from the front seat. "Can you guys not have sex while we are all in the van?"

"Shut up Trish." Austin said sitting back in his seat and pulling me under his arm. I snuggled against his side and we listened to my I pod for the rest of the ride. The whole time I was just repeating this is pretend and we were just practicing nothing more than that.

* * *

**I hope you all like it! I hope you also kinda understand the plot and everything. Please follow and review. Review any questions or comments! I am happy to hear any response to know that someone is reading it! I am really proud of this story as you can tell i wrote a super long first chapter! anyways enjoy and have a great day**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxox**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

~**i dont own austin and ally or anything else you may see that you think i own but dont **

* * *

I must have fallen asleep listening to music. I felt like I was moving. I opened my eyes and Austin had me in his arms bridal style. "Morning sleepy head." He said with a smile tugging at his lips. "Why are you carrying me?" I asked laughing and adjusting to the bright light. He opened the front door while still carrying me. "I didn't want to wake you up, but I guess I failed at that." Austin said walking down the hallway. "I forgot how nice your house was." I said looking around. "I know we use to come here all the time when we were little." Austin said with a far away look in his eyes.

Austin and I's parents are very close so Austin and I were forced to spend time together as kids. I guess it kind of makes sense why he would chose me to be his fake girlfriend because we have known each other the longest. "Here we are, I already unpacked your bags for you." He said placing me down on the couch in our room. "Thanks but you didn't have to do that." I said sitting up and looking at the drawers where my clothes were neatly folded. "My pleasure." Austin said slumping down on the couch.

His house was like a villa. It was beautiful! Super close to the beach and had giant rooms and big decks. It was amazing and I use to have so much fun here when I was little. "Ally remembers." Austin said smiling. "Remember what?' I said sitting down next to him. "Never mind." He said with a sly grin on his face. "Austin! No you can't do that you know that will bother me for the whole trip, I don't think I will be able to relax until…" I was cut off with Austin's lips on mine. He pulled away. "First off all stop rambling. Its stupid you probably don't even remember ally it was just a memory from when we were little." He said blushing because we just kissed again. "Well first you could of just said shut up." I said trying to hide a smile. "And second are you talking about the time you kissed me under the beach the summer of seventh grade." I said scooting closer to him and looking up into his eyes. He looked down at me. "Well I was wrong you sure remembered." A small blush creped up my cheeks. Austin and I have never mentioned this since we became close in college. "You totally loved me." Austin said laughing. "Yeah right." I said hopping up from the couch. "So what's the plan Blondie?" I said ruffling his hair. "Don't call me that." He wined trying to fake his anger. "So I was thinking we could go down to the beach party, everyone's already down there." He said. "Sure." I said smiling. I grabbed my sunglasses. "Lets hit the road." I said walking down the hallway. Austin caught up with me and we took the short walk to the beach. "The girl is going to be there right?" Austin looked confused for a second. I wonder why. "Oh um yeah probably, and no ally I will not tell you who she is because if it doesn't work out I don't want you to tease me." "Austin." I said giving him the puppy dogface. "Please."

"No, but also my parents are driving up for one night tomorrow and I may of accidently told them we were dating." He said trying to hide his face. Oh no boy you wont get away with this. "Mimi and Mike! Austin!" I said screaming. "Well at least we know they already like you." He said laughing. Austin's parents were like my second parents. "Do they know im the girl you are dating? Can't we just explain its fake?" Something flashed through Austin's eyes, I couldn't quite put my finger on the emotion but he quickly replaced it. "No Ally please it will be too hard to explain and they expect me to have a girlfriend. And no they don't know im dating you, they called this morning and told me they were driving down and I told them I have a new girlfriend I want them to meet." He said smiling and grabbing my hand. "Ugh Austin you owe me big time." I said starting to walk closer to him and lean into his side because we were at the beach. Austin and I walked around hand in hand and said hi to all of Austin's old rich friends that I recognized. They said something of the following "you guys are perfect together." "So cute" or "omgee I know you too were going to get together." After a while it got kind of annoying. Austin and I were sitting on a beach chair and I was sitting on his lap drinking a coke. "You know what?" I said leaning back. "What babe?" I almost chocked on my drink but I quickly regained myself. "People are oddly obsessed with our relation ship." I said making air quotes around relationship. He turned me so I was facing him and took my hands in his hands. He got this serious look in his eyes and it was kind of creeping me out. "Because we do look perfect together, mainly because you are adorable." He said pulling me down for a quick kiss. I pulled away and looked him in the eye, I knew this was just incasing that girl he likes was watching, but it felt way too real. I mean he just complemented me kissed me and called me babe. I laughed out loud and Austin looked confused he turned his head to the side as if asking what I was laughing at. "You." I said bopping his nose with my finger. "Wouldn't be too bad to date. This girl is really lucky and missing out." I said. Then I leaned in a placed a friendly kiss on his cheek. He had a look in his eyes that kind of seemed like sadness or something of the sorts. A girl came over and tapped on my shoulder. "Not to ruin the moment but long time no see!" a familiar voice said tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Laura. "OMG girl it has been so long!" I said jumping off of Austin's lap and hugging her. Laura use to be my best friend when I spent my summers here. She always kept me girly girly and once I went to high school and stopped hanging out with her was also the time I turned into a tom boy. "You look great" she said smiling. "So do you!" I said smiling. "Hey Austin looks like you finally got the girl." She said smiling and giving Austin a hug. I was confused what did she mean by finally. "What do you mean by that Laura?" I asked. "Oh just when we were little Austin use to have the biggest…" Austin shoved his hand over her mouth; he keeps doing weirder things by the hour. "So how long are you staying?" Laura said glaring at Austin and changing the subject. "The whole break." I said smiling. "Well ill see you guys later and I just have to say literally the cutest couple." She said walking away. "Wow that was like a flash back to the old days am I right?" Austin said laughing. "Completely what was she saying when you covered her mouth." I asked. "Oh nothing, you want to swim?" I will find out what he is hiding before this trip is over, but for now its way too hot and I need to get in the water. "Sure." I said smiling and walking over to the sand. I took off my clothes and I had a super revealing bathing suit the girls made me get on. I looked over at Austin who had his swim trunks on and was looking at me intensely. I blushed, "ready?" I said. " lets take a little walk first" he said kind of stuttering. "Ok." I said smiling and letting my feat soak into the wet sand. We were walking side by side in comfortable silence when Austin slung his arm around my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked giggling looking up at him. "All these guys are staring at you and I want to send them all a very clear message." He said putting his knuckles into a fist. "Calm down Austin seriously." I said laughing and stopped walking. I looked around and sure enough all the male population on the beach was checking me out. "Watch this." I said to Austin he looked slightly confused but quickly realized what I was doing. I grabbed Austin's neck and kissed his softly and first but then harder. I then pulled away and placed one quicker peck on his lips. Sure enough all of the guys went back to playing their game when they realized I was taken. "All better." I said walking ahead. He just stood behind me with his mouth open in awe.

* * *

_I love you guys sooo much i got a lot of follows for the short amount of time. I wish i got more reviews though abou anything you would want to see or any questions._

**second chapter done... sorry it is a little shorter.**

So in the reviews let me know if you would like Austins Point of view or just continue with ally's.

also you can try to guess what is going on.

thanks for reading follow and review it means a lot. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Austin or ally or anything u see

also there is foul language and kissing so if you are uncomfy with that get the hell out of here

xoxo s

* * *

Austin finally caught up to me, and grabbed my hand to pull us in the other direction instead of letting go I intertwined our fingers. Austin was still slightly in shock from earlier I think because he wasn't quite making conversation. The silence was comfortable though. It always is with Austin. We walked back down to our clothes hand in hand. "Still want to go swimming?" I asked. "Nah not really feeling it now." Austin said shaking his head. "Lets just lay here for awhile." Ally said. "Ok." He said lying down and putting his shades on.

* * *

Austin's pov

After awhile I looked up and ally was asleep. I saw a group coming on to the beach the perfect opportunity to steal another kiss from Ally.

* * *

Ally's pov

I felt Austin's strong arms pull me on top of him. I tried to give him a questionative look but then I saw a group of people, that's all he just needs to put a show on in front of these people. I should just get use to it. I leaned down and kissed Austin. Our lips almost move together like they were made for each other. I played with the blonde hair on the back of his head while he rubbed my sides. We lazily placed kisses on each other's mouths. What I was thinking the weirdest is that Austin didn't stop even when the group of people where gone. I guess I wasn't complaining though, Austin is a good kisser and its great practice for when I get a real boyfriend. Austin slowly pulled away and pushed his sunglasses down "are you ok?" Austin said searching my face. He looked honestly concerned. "Yeah ill be ok, can we go back to the house?" I asked putting on a pouting face. "Fine lets go Allz." He said standing up and I put all our stuff in my backpack. I started to walk and fell a little "ow." I said laughing. "Ally!" Austin said jumping down beside me. "Calm down im fine just a little dizzy from the sun." "Im carrying you get on my back before I through you over my shoulder and make a scene." Austin said leaning down for me to get on his back.

* * *

After we spent the walk back laughing and enjoying each other's company we walked into the house. Elliot and Cassidy were sitting on the couch. "Aw so cute." Cassidy said looking at us. Elliot snapped a picture and mocked Cassidy "Ya the cutest." I laughed and jumped off of Austin's back. Austin glared at them "seriously guys." He said. "Ill text it to our group message." Elliot said laughing. "Oh god comes on Austin." I said dragging him to our room.

* * *

"Bingbing." Austin's and our phones went off with what I guess is the picture. I opened it up and it was I have to admit cute. Austin was smiling and I was mid laugh. It reminds me of how we use to hang out when we were little. I clicked the photo and made it my screensaver. "Would it be ok if I made it my screen savior?" Austin said daring to ask that question. I just laughed we always think so much alike. "One step ahead of you." I said showing him my phone. "Gosh its like we share a brain." He said laughing.

Our phones rang again. It was from Trish. "Guys lets go to the diner for dinner tonight who's in."

"Ally do you want to go?" Austin asked me raising his eyebrows. "Well we are going to have to go out to dinner with your parents tomorrow and im really tired." I said hoping it would be ok with Austin if I didn't want to go. "You can go with out me though I can just chill at the house." I said. "Of course not ally ill stay here with you and we can attempt to cook something. "Sounds good." I said sitting down. Austin pulled out his phone and texted everyone "ally and I are going to stay in tonight."

Then everyone sent texts like "they just want the house to themselves." "To make out all over the place." "Nasty" "not nasty Dez adorable!"

* * *

"Ok well they are crazy." I said laughing reading the messages. I laid my head down on Austin's lap and swung my legs on the couch. He played with my hair while I looked through instagram on my phone. It felt really nice and I was absolutely peaceful. I got up to change into my pjs and Austin whined, "you were warm." I just laughed and walked into the bathroom and changed into some low cut sweat pants and a kami. I put my hair in a messy bun. I meet Austin outside with plaid pj pants on and no shirt. I couldn't stop staring at his six-pack and the v on his chest. It's all too much. I always knew he loved staying in shape but I didn't know it paid off this much.

* * *

"Lets make some pasta." Austin said walking out of the room ignoring the fact I completely just checked him out. I followed like a little lost puppy that just got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. We went into the kitchen. Austin pulled out a pan and started cooking the noodles. I was making the sauce when his arms came around me and my breath hitched. Oh fuck I hope he didn't notice that. "Turn the heat down it's going to over boil." He said huskily in my ear. I have never heard him talk like that but it was defiantly a turn on and I could just melt in his arms right here. I nodded as he turned it down while still having his arms resting on my sides. He then unsnaked his arms from my waist. I almost felt sad that he did even though it was causing me to blush big time.

As we were waiting for the noodles to be finished I sat on the counter. Austin came up and stood in between my legs. My god he needs to stop doing this to me. Im not going to resist anymore. He captured my lips in a kiss that was harsher than any another one we have shared. It was more filled with need. In the fact that we needed each other right now. But again it was just "Practice". But screw that I might as well enjoy it. I pulled his head closer if that was even possible. He put his hands on the sides of me on the cabinets. He pushed me harder up against the wall. We kissed for a while but sadly after needed some breath I pulled away. Austin did something I would expect, he started placing kisses on my neck. I was trying to hold in a moan but it felt so good. I leaned my head back and he started sucking harder. After I was sure one of these were going to turn into a hickey and we are seeing his parents tomorrow what are they going to think. "Austin." I mumbled doing to almost impossible of pulling him away. "I think the pasta is ready." I said hopping off the counter and attempting to pretend that all didn't happen. All I could think god is that no one is home to see all of that. We placed the pasta in bowls and sat on the couch to watch a movie. We were pretty silent because we both didn't really want to discuss what had happened in the kitchen. Austin put on a scary movie. "No Austin you know im horribly scared." I said finishing my pasta and putting my bowl on the table. "Ally you are in college I think you are old enough." He said looking over at me laughing. I just gave him the sad puppy eyes "I don't want to watch this." I said. He lifted his arm. "Oh god come here Ally and Ill protect you from the imaginary ghosts." He said rolling his eyes and laughing at me. I usually would say no, but I do really badly with scary movies. I lay under his arm. Halfway into the movie I was on top of him almost in the verge of crying from the scary movie. And Austin was kissing my forehead and whispering in my ear that is was all-fake. I knew it was but im just horrible at scary movies and he knows it. Finally when the movie ended. "Where home." Trish screamed turning on the lights and walking through the front door. I screamed as loud as I could and grabbed onto Austin. Austin just laughed and could stop. Everyone came in the house and was looking and us but I still tried to keep my head buried in his chest. I heard someone snap a picture. Oh gods are we trying to make a collage or something sheesh. Then I heard Austin say, "We were watching a scary movie sorry." "Austin ally is a wreck for weeks after scary movies!" Trish said in a parental tone. "I know I wasn't thinking, but im going to take the scardy cat to bed." He said standing up and I hoped up right next to him. "Good night guys." I said shivering. I was at Austin's side the whole short walk to our room. I was defiantly happy now that I was sharing a room with Austin cause after that movie I am convinced the sprits are coming out to kill me. I sat on the bed and checked my phone and it was the photo they took it was I clawing on Austin and Austin had his head leaned back laughing. I then jumped in the bed and Austin came and turned off the lights. I let out a whimper because of the dark. With out words Austin pulled me closer to him. Then when I was almost completely asleep I heard his whisper "I wont let anything hurt you." I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I picked it up and looked that they strike again remind me to lock our door at night. I had my leg up on Austin and his arm was around me and his head was resting on mine. People need to learn privacy. I realized I was still in the position and I slid off of Austin and realized that we missed breakfast and his parents would be here soon. I went into the bathroom and curled my hair and put on a light yellow dress. When I walked out surprisingly Austin was awake too. "Good morning sleepy head" I said ruffling his hair more than it was already. He looked like a fricken pajama model. He smiled at me. "Why are we up so early."? He groaned grabbing some clothes out of his bag. "Your parents will be here in a while." I said. "Ugh oh yeah." He said getting into the bathroom. I went into the kitchen and everyone left a message about how they left for the morning and wont is back till tonight. Well I guess the focus wills all be on Austin and I. Austin then came in behind me with a yellow button up that matched my dress. Then the doorbell rang right then. "Here we go" he said opening the door as Mimi ran in and crushed Austin in a hug and he gave his da Mike a firm handshake. I all of the sudden became really nervous like I need to impress his parents, but then I remembered its fake.

"Allision Dawson." Mimi said grabbing me in a hug. "You have grown up to be a beautiful young woman." She said smiling. "Hi Mimi." I said smiling. "Mr. Dawson it is nice to see you." I said firmly shaking his hand. "You know how to impress me ally." He said laughing. His laugh sounded just like Austin's but older and it made me smile. "So where is the mystery girl?" Mimi asked raising her eyebrows. "Is she nice ally do you think I will like her?" Mimi said asking me. Austin and I just laughed, "I hope so." I said laughing. "Mom and dad meet my amazing girlfriend." Austin said grabbing my hand. "AHH oh my goodness this is amazing. I never thought it would be a girl as amazing as ally no offense Austin but your not that amazing!" she said smiling. "Wow thanks mom." He said laughing. "Well I am glad we came down here to meet her especially since it is someone I absolutely adorer!" Mimi said again. After we had some snacks and sat around talking for a while, the whole time Austin and I had to hold hands.

* * *

We finally got to dinner and Mimi said something that made me spit out my water. "So when are you planning on getting married?" "Momma" Austin whined. "What? Ally has he even proposed?" Mimi asked me I decided to play along with it. " No Mimi he hasn't! I mean he should just accept im what he is stuck with." I said nodding. "Exactly Austin I expect a ring on this girl with in the next month." Mimi said nodding. "Yeah son." Mike said nodding approvingly. I nodded too and looked over at Austin and pecked his cheek. "Yeah honey." I said showing him my left hand. "If you like it then you should of put a ring on it."

Austin pushed his seat out and got up from the table. "Ill is right back." He said getting up and walking to the bathroom. "I think we pushed him too far its just you are so perfect for him and we don't want him to lose you." Mike said. "Are you sure its not just because then we would all be family." I said laughing. "That too!" Mimi said causing us all to laugh. "Im going to go check on him." I said standing up and heading to the bathroom. I stood outside of the bathroom for a minute till he came out and his face was flushed and he looked upset. "You ok Austin?" I said pulling his eyes up to meet mine. "Ill is fine." He said avoiding my eye contact. "I just feel a little sick." He said. "Ill let that excuse pass for now." I said getting him to look in my eyes and smile. I turned my head and saw his parents were watching us, but trying no tot make it noticeable but they were failing. "Want to give them what they want?" I said raising my eyebrow. He nodded yes like a little boy who is sad and scared. I closed the gap and kissed him. He quickly pulled me closer by my waist and then he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. He still had his eyes closed and I looked up at his face. "Thank you." He whispered and before I could ask him what for he walked away and went back to the table explaining that his outbreak was because he didn't feel well. The rest of the dinner Mike and Mimi kept trying to plan our life out while I just kept stealing glances at Austin. He aught one of them and winked at me. I giggled like a schoolgirl I just can't help myself sometimes. "They are just adorable. You can just tell that they are in love." Mike nodded in agreement with Mimi. Austin and I just awkwardly nodded and blushed. "Yep." He said. I kicked him under the table. You don't just say yep idiot. "I mean how can you not love this beautiful amazing girl." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and grabbed his hand to squeeze it telling that's a much better answer. After dinner Mimi and mike drove us back home and gave us their blessing and told us we will have to get together for a family dinner soon. We agreed and finally walked back into the house hand and hand. Everyone was sitting on the couch.

* * *

Austin pov

When we walked inside everyone was on the couches in the living room. I noticed ally's hand was still in mine and I thought she would let go since my parents were gone but she didn't. I guess that a step in the right direction. Especially after that horrible embarrassing dinner. At least my parents are absolutely in love with Ally.

* * *

**Chapter threeeeeeeeee this is for that guest that told me to update today lol**

**and btw i shall atempt to keep up the "awesomeness"**

**I update a lot but once school starts i am going to update less sorry huns. Glad you all like this story i have gotten a lot of followers at least i think it is a lot!**

**review and let me know what you want to see more of : parents, friends, laura, alone time, austins pov, allys pov, ****trish pov ANYTHING LET ME KNOW**

**wanna hear a secret i only watched teh first season of austin and ally and then i didnt have tiem but i love the characters and their fanfiction**

**oops sorry not sorry**

**but i fricken loveeeee R5 i have some of their songs**

**thanks guys i love you for reviewing and reading**

**also check out this singer LO FANG he opened for lorde when i went to go see her! Let me know what you think of his music i like it a lot but everyone hates it :( **

**anyways review follow what ever the shit you do**


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own anything else you recognize **

**examples are but not limmited to: gossip girl austin and ally netflix**

* * *

Austin pov

When we walked inside everyone was on the couches in the living room.

* * *

Ally's pov

We walked in to the room and saw everyone sitting on the couch. I haven't really talked to them for the past two days. "Sup dudes." I said trying to act cool. "Stop trying to sound cool ally." Austin said looking down at me smiling. "Well anyways, nothing much." Dallas said laughing. "We are just sitting around and talking." Trish said. "Im going to go change brb guys." I said walking up the stairs with Austin still on my hand.

* * *

When we got back up to our room we changed into comfy clothes. I put on my yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I walked back down and I heard them all talking. "Hay guys." I said plopping down next to Elliot. I put my arm around him. "It's been so long." He slipped my arm off of him "Ally you have a boyfriend stop cheating." He said trying to act serious. Everyone burst out laughing. "Ha-ha very funny guys." I said standing up and sitting on the other couch. Austin came in and sat right next to me. Really Austin, I thought, you are just giving them reasons to make fun of us there are plenty of empty seats. To make matters he slipped his arm around me and I moved closer into his side. I mean it wasn't bad for me in general. We all just talked for a while about school and people we saw on the beach. Then we decided to play truth or dare I mean how old are we. "Trish truth or dare." Cassidy asked. "Dare." She replied. "Ok I dare you to ding dong ditch the house next door." Cassidy said. "Seriously Cassidy that's too easy." Trish said laughing she stood up and came back a minute later. "Done." She sang.

"Ally truth or dare." Trish said.

"Dare." "Ok I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Austin."

Austin just coughed awkwardly. "Seriously guys what are you ten." I said laughing trying to get out of it. "No getting out of it Ally go." She said pointing at the closets. Austin hopped off and I pulled him into the closet. I sat up on the little shelf. He started to cup my chin with his hand and pulled it to his face right before our lips met I whispered. "Practice right?" "Sure." He said in a low voice before connecting our lips. My hands instantly went into his hair. It started rough and full of lust but then it became lazy like how we kissed the day at the beach. It was filled more with something I couldn't put my finger on.

* * *

Austin pov

Love

I don't know what, but I love kissing this girl she is so good at it.

* * *

Ally's pov

Right when we were about to get more heated someone opened the closet. "Guys it's been like twenty minutes." Kira said laughing at us. I hoped off the shelf and tried to be casual about it. "Practice makes perfect." I said walking through the room to the hallway. "Good night." I called walking up the stairs. I left Austin just stunned standing in the doorway of the closet.

* * *

Austin pov

After talking to everyone for a while I decided to head up to our room to check on ally. I looked in and she was sleeping like an angel. I slid in next to her and fell asleep super fast knowing Ally was next to me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and the light was burning my eyes. I looked next to me and ally was not there. I panicked and then looked at my phone. It was already 12. Shit I slept through pancake time. I stood up with some struggle. And I felt super dizzy. Of course I have to get sick on vacation not during school when I need to. I stumbled down the stairs slightly unconscious trying to find ally.

* * *

Ally pov

I heard someone coughing super loudly. I turned around and saw Austin standing there looking weaker than I have ever seen him. "Austin!" I said running over to him. He put his finger on my lips. "Shhhh the noise hurts." He said wincing. I put my hand on his fore head and it was burning hot. "Ok mister you are going back to bed. " I said walking him back upstairs. I helped him back in bead and closed all the blinds so it was darker. "Im going to go out and buy you some medicine." I said grabbing my jacket and the keys. "No Ally don't leave me." He said curling up on the bed. "ill be back as soon as I can." I said running out the door nad jumping into the car. I headed to the drug store and purchased the strongest cold medicine I could find. I read the back "warning will make taker oblivious to what he is saying or doing, will make drowsy" What ever I thought as long as it makes him better. I paid for it then jumped back in the car. I headed back to the house. When I walked in Austin was still awake sitting on the bed. "Austin." I hissed "why aren't you asleep." He looked down. "I wanted to make sure you got home safe." "Suck up." I said laughing but also slightly blushing. "Ok Austin sit up you need to take a spoonful of this junk." I said pouring a serving into a spoon. "Noooooo ally no." he said closing his mouth. I looked at him. "Are you going to make me do this the hard way or the easy way."? I said.

"Hard way." He said trying not to open his mouth. I quickly jumped onto of him and was straddling him. I tickled his throat and he opened his mouth and I quickly slip the spoon into his mouth and he swallowed, he then shuddered. "Ew!" he said yelling. "It will make you better and very drowsy so get ready." I said laughing. I then changed into some sweat pants since I would be sitting with him for the rest of the day and grabbed my laptop. I opened it and played Gossip girl on Netflix. I knew Austin secretly liked it. After about three episodes I understood what they meant by drowsy. He was mumbling bunch of stuff and was half asleep. "Ally honey are you there." He said rolling over. "Yes Austin." I said looking over at him. "You're really beautiful, you know that right?" "What ever Austin." I said turning back to the show and trying to hide my blush in the dark. The medicine was probably making him say stuff he didn't mean. "No babe, I mean really beautiful." He said pulling me over so he was hovering above me. He kissed my forehead and by this time I was probably the color of a tomatoes. "Can you get me a glass of water."? He said rolling over and off of me. "Sure." I said happy to get out of there for a second. "Anything else?" I said. "Can I be the father of your children."? He said. I looked at him "ok I accidently drugged my fake boyfriend" I said laughing. He just looked at me. "Ally you cant sees what's right in front of you." He said rolling over and closing his eyes. I walked out of the room slowly "officially really weird. I went and put a glass of water by his bed incase he woke up. I then took a walk to the beach to think. I took a really artsy picture and then walked home. I the decided to make Austin some soup. I started the stove and poured the can in the pot. I then felt someone grab me from behind and I screamed. "Ally ally it's just me." Austin said laughing. "I don't know what you gave me but I feel so much better." "So you don't remember anything." I said raising my eyebrows. "Oh god no I wiped out right after the first episode of gossip girl." "Oh ok." I said trying to sound casual and stirring the soup. "Why." He said sitting up on the counter. "What did I say?" he said. "Oh nothing just that you wanted to be the father to my children." I said worried about how he will react to that. I just heard him burst out laughing. "Oops." He said in-between laughter.

* * *

**Ya i know i have ready stories where on eof them gets sick and doesnt know what they are saying but i thought it would be a cute little addition to our story. Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews guys. xoxo Im so happy you guys are enjoying this story!**

**so the question as always **

**what would you like more of austin and ally time, trish pov, laura, party, alone time, friends, dinner dates, a singing competion... idk the list goes on**

**review for another chapter 5+ and you get one**

**thanks budds **

**xoxoxxxooxoxooxooxoxoxooxox**

**s****s**


	5. Chapter 5

**i dont own Austin and Ally, instagram, twitter, youtube or anything else**

**some foul language**

* * *

Ally's Pov

I woke up to no one next to me. I jumped out of bed and saw that everyone was gone again except Austin, Elliot, and Cassidy. I walked down stairs; I was honestly super tired after taking care of Austin yesterday. "There is our sleepy Ally." Elliot said smiling at me and giving me a hug. I saw Austin's face quickly flashed cold over Elliot's shoulder.

I moved away from Elliot because Austin was acting weird. "How'd you sleep?" Cassidy asked me as I pulled out a seat next to her. "Fine and dandy." I said smiling. "We are all going out and we would love for you to join us." Austin said looking over at me and away from his chocolate chip pancakes. "Yes but only if you give me some pancakes." I said licking my lips. "Who do you think these are for silly?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aww thanks Hun." I said hugging him.

After I ate breakfast I got ready I put my hair in a ponytail and I put on a floral dress and some eyeliner. I headed down stairs and then walked outside where they were all waiting for me. "Ready." I said smiling and stepping out of the door. We took a quick walk to the little beach town and walked around. Austin grabbed my hand as casually as he good and I just looked down and smiled. This is actually a very peaceful break away from studying. As we were walking I saw an ice cream stop. "Austin can we go please." I said trying to use my best puppy dogface. We told Cassidy and Elliot we would meet up with them later. "Ok" he said but once he walked in he spotted someone and instantly tried to turn around. It must be the girl he is trying to impress. Brace yourself ally look at her in one two three. I turned around and saw Laura. "Ally Austin!" She said smiling. "What would you two like to eat."? "Two chocolates." Austin responded. "Be right back guys." I thought Laura was the girl he was trying to impress but I had a hard time believing it. But I guess its kind of obvious. I guess I got to put on a show because this is what I came for. As I spotted Laura coming back. I scooted my chair over and leaned into Austin. Before he could question it I kissed his lips and quickly deepened it. At first he was confused but then he relaxed into it and I was starting to climb onto his lap. "Excuse me guys." She said laughing. "Sorry to interrupt." She said awkwardly smiling. "Thanks." I said smiling and grabbing the ice cream for Austin and I.

Austin's Pov

Ok first let me get one thing straight why is she kissing me right now. When I walked in I wanted to walk away because I was scared Laura may tell Ally how I use to have a little kid crush on her when we were little. Wait a minute. Ally must think Laura is the girl that I am trying to impress. Does she really think I would be that cold to make her best friend jealous with her?

I pulled Ally out of the shop after we ate our ice cream telling Laura that we would be back soon. I wanted to get out of a bad situation that was about to happen. Either ally pushing me into Laura or Laura saying something.

Ally pov

"What was that about, why didn't you want to stay and talk to Laura?" I asked Austin curiously as to why he made us rush out of the store. Damn this boy must be really shy around some girls. "No reason." He said smiling and taking his hand back in mine.

After we caught up with Elliot and Cassidy we talked all for a bit then decided to get home. When we got home I went upstairs to chill on our balcony. I was listening to music and relaxing when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I yelped. "Sorry ally." I turned around and it was Austin. I scooted over and he sat next to me. He looked nervous, oh no what did he do this time. "What's up?" I asked skeptically. "Well."

"Go on." I said urging him to finish his thought. "Since you have been very helpful being my girlfriend." He said with air quotes around girlfriend. "Im the best." I said joking. "You really are, but I was wondering if you would like to go out." He rushed out. "Like… a fake date?" I said not understanding. "Kind of but more like a real thank you for being amazing dinner. How's it sound?" he said looking super curious about my answer. "I would love to." I said smiling. I was starting to really enjoy spending this much time with Austin. I mean I like spending time with him and everyone else, but alone I feel like we have a different connection. He got up and then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "We will leave at 7." he said walking into the room.

At about 6:55 I was ready in a nice dress with my hair curled. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone but Austin who was still getting ready. I twirled. "How do I look."? I asked bowing.

"Smoking hot go ally." Trish said laughing. "Why thank you."

Austin came in with a nice button down and pants. "I would say she looked beautiful." He said grabbing his jacket. I started to blush and to hide it I gave him a hug but I am pretty sure he noticed it. "Aw thanks Aus." I said. "Ok well we are heading out we will be back around 10." Austin announced heading out the door. "Have fun on your date." Kira yelled winking. "Take care of her." Elliot said acting like the concerned father.

After we left Austin opened the car door for me and I slid in the drivers seat then he ran around to his car door and jumped in. "ready?" he said fixing the rear view mirrors and starting to back out. "I was born ready." I said laughing. We then turned on the music and sang along to "lucky im in love with my best friend" We happened to see that song together in concert once and it was amazing! When Austin parked at the restaurant I jumped out before he could open my door. "Nooo I wanted to open it." He said whining like a little kid. I just laughed at him. "Come on ill let you open the front door." "Yay ok lets go." He said grabbing my hand. We went into the restaurant. We had a lovely dinner and about twelve people complemented us on how cute we looked as a couple. After explaining to the second person we weren't dating we just gave up. After dinner we got home and we went upstairs. I had a lovely dinner with Austin and he said he was paying and we made a small scene fighting about who was paying. I finally gave up.

We went upstairs and I checked my other twitter. "Oh shit." I said under my voice there were a bunch of tweets saying they cant wait for my video tomorrow. I am a pretty popular you tuber and Austin and everyone doesn't really know that much about it. That's why I dress nerdy in public so no one recognizes me. I go to all the conventions and they just think I am there cause im smart. They know about it but haven't seen many of my videos I don't think. "What's up?" Austin said changing into just a plain shirt. "So you know my channel on YouTube." I said. "Oh yeah you have mentioned that aren't you like super popular." He said smiling and jumping up and down. "Well not to brag but yes and my video are supposed to be up tomorrow." I said getting out my camera and adjusting the lighting. "Can I be in it pleaseeee." Austin started begging. "This is how you can repay me for dinner." He said with a smirk. "Ugh ok come sit down." I said sitting down on the couch. "Search tag videos and challenges online and find on you want to do." I said going to change into just a tank top. "Ok so we can do the boyfriend tag." He said smiling. "Austin you realize how much hate and shit you are going to get if we do that plus weren't actually dating." "Come on Ally." He said pleading. "Ok fine." I got up and pressed record. "Hello you tube world its Ally D here and I have a special guest Austin Moon here with me." "Hi." Austin said smiling. "So today we are doing the boyfriend girlfriend tag." I said pulling out my phone and looking at the questions. "Ok first one where did we first meet?" I said out loud. "Well defiantly through our parents." Austin said laughing. "I think in like preschool." I said nodding. "Ok number two what dressing do I get on my salad?" I asked laughing. "What kind of question is that?" I said. "Easy Italian because you are convinced you are half Italian." "Ok half of that is true I am half Italian and yes correct." I said clapping. "Who wears the pants in the relationship?" I asked Austin. "Me obviously." He said. "Next."

"Ok number four what is my favorite music?" I asked. "Mine. Right?" he said smiling. "Yeah I guess." I said laughing. "If you didn't know guys Austin is a singer and you can buy his songs on iTunes check him out the link will be in the description." "Ok last one who my your best friend?" I asked. "Meeeee." He said smiling. "Yay correct and Trish but yeah know close enough. Ok sorry that's all for now check out my twitter instgram and everything else in the description. See you all next week byeeee." I said waving. Then I turned off the camera. "Wow that was weird talking to a camera." Austin said laughing. "Yeah you get use to it." I said pulling in my camera to my laptop to start editing. Then I pulled out my phone and tweeted "just filmed a video with AustinMoon" Automatically thousands of tweets saying Are you guys dating? He sings right? OMG WHO IS that and etc. started coming in. "that is so cool that you do that." Austin said looking over my shoulder at my editing. "I really like it." I said back smiling. "Im sorry Ally I should have taken more interest in your videos since you are so supportive of my signing." He said. "Its ok really I have actually tried to keep this from everyone." I said looking over at him. "Well no longer! I shall now be your sidekick." He said smiling proudly. I smiled and put my laptop away when I finished editing. I turned out the lights and lay down. "Good night" I said to Austin. "Good night Ally." He said back.

I woke up the next morning and saw Austin asleep on the sofa with the laptop on his lap. (get it cause it is a LAP top LOL)

* * *

**Yes i will admit this is a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyways the next one should be better at least in my opioion. (i cant spell for my life)**

Anyways You Know The Drill

read review favorite :)

I hope you like ittttttttt?!11?1/1!/1/1/1?!1/!/1/1/11/1!?/1/!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it has been so long. I have been dealing with school like I warned you guys, but like I promised I am going to finish this story no matter what it takes. Also if you didn't understand the youtube thing you will see the reason I added it now. Also I added it because you tube is my life I follow every person you could think of so please don't judge me adding something that is important to me into my stories. Thanks.**

* * *

**I don't own anything but my random ideas….**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END**

* * *

Austin's Pov

I felt someone shaking me. Ow I thought im really sore. I opened my eyes and began to remember last night. If Ally listens to all my songs and knows all the words I should know all her videos. If that's even possible, I now like ally even more. She is so funny. Anyways I stayed up all night watching all 50 videos. "Austin what are you doing?" she asked still shaking me. "I watched all your videos." I said sitting up and stretching. She blushed and said, "What did you think?" Aw she is adorable when she blushes. "I absolutely one hundred percent love them Ally." I said handing back her laptop and standing up. "They are hilarious." I said walking over. "Im your number one fan now." I said smiling. "Yay im so glad you like them." She said hugging me tightly. "Of course I do. How could I not? You're in them." I whispered in her ear. I could just tell she was blushing and I loved to make her blush. I then pulled away when I heard my phone buzzing. "Hello?" I said holding up a finger signaling it would only take a minute. She nodded and sat down on the couch. "Austin, Lenard here. Your music is all the sudden top on the charts and you are trending everywhere." Oh it was my manager. I was speechless why was I all the sudden becoming even more popular that I was before. "One second." I said covering the phone with my hand. "Hey ally did you post that video last night?" I asked. "Yep and it got so many views already!" she said looking at her laptop. "Lenard it's from my friend Ally and I we made a video and I guess everyone really liked it." I said smiling down at her. "Well you thought your career was already taking off? If you keep up what your doing its only up from here." Lenard said into the phone. "Thanks! Ill talk to you later." I said hitting the end button. I scooped ally up into a hug. "Thank you thank you a million times tank you!" I said still holding onto her. "For what?" she asked giggling. "My music is off the charts from your video!" I said smiling. "Oh my god congrats Austin!" Ally said pulling me back into a hug.

* * *

After we talked for a while we went down and told everyone the great news. They decided we should have a guy's day and the girls should have their own day. I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Ally Pov

Austin and I decided to go our separate ways today, which I didn't really want to do but I guess a girl's day could be fun. All of the girls were now out to lunch and we were all talking. "So Cassidy what's up with you and Dallas?" Trish said raising her eyebrows. Damn what's up with this I guess I have been so concentrated on Austin that I forgot to keep up with all my friends? "I could say the same about you and Dez." Cassidy said smiling and sitting back in her seat. "What? Trish oh my god!" I said grabbing her hands and basically screaming. She blushed and looked down and growled. "Don't make a big deal about it." We then all laughed. "Kira is also having something with Dallas. Huh Kira?" Trish said hitting her with her elbow. "Yep." She said smiling. "Wow you all have someone except me!" I said laughing and taking a sip of my drink. When I looked back they were all staring at me like I was crazy. "Is there something on my face?" I said grabbing my napkin. "No Ally, but are you serious?" Cassidy said. "About what?" I said confused. "About not having anyone, I mean." Kira said looking at me like I was crazy. "Huh?" I was clearly confused I looked over at Trish hoping she could explain what they all meant. "Ally honey you're in love with Austin and your too crazy to admit it." I spit out my drink. "What you guys are the ones who made me fake date him its not real." I said wiping my drink off the table that I spit. "But you wish it was real!" Trish said smiling. "Who cares if I did? Austin obviously does not like me in any way like that, I mean he likes some other girl." I said now staring at them like they were crazy. "Are you blind ally?" Cassidy said. "He doesn't like you he loves you!" Kira said. "Have you ever though ally he made up the girl to get you to fall for him?" Trish said looking at me. "No he liked someone else." I can't let myself think he likes me like that because he's just my friend. "No honey no he doesn't." Cassidy said. "Well if he likes me, he only likes me for my new look." I said frowning. "No ally he planned this it was the guys who suggested the new look not him remembers." I finally did remember that. Austin and Ally. Ally Moon. Ally and Austin. It just sounded so perfect in my head. I smiled and blushed. "Oh my god you do like him too!" Trish shrieked. "Well…" I said looking down.

* * *

Austin's pov.

All of the guys and I went to a restaurant and we were all talking apparently they all had a thing with the girls. Well everyone but me. "Dude Kira is honestly the best girlfriend I have ever had, she never nags me." Dallas said taking a bite of his burger. "Trish scares me but it kind of turns me on to be honest." Dez said smiling. "Gross dude to much info." Elliot said throwing a napkin at him. "Well I have heard enough about Cassidy from you." Dez said back. Then we all started laughing. I then stopped and looked down. I really wish I could talk about someone like they are. "So Austin when are you going to give up the charade." Dallas said looking at me. "What do you mean?" I said trying to play it off like I was confused. "Is there really another girl?" Elliot asked. "Well there kind of is but I knew she wasn't going to be here this vacation week." I said looking down embarrassed. "So you did this just to make ally fall for you! Dude you need to just get together for real already." Dez said. "Well it isn't working she doesn't like me like that she thinks I like Laura. Her friend, I wouldn't do that to her anyways." I said sadly. "You so like her so much." Dallas said smiling at me. "Well actually I lover her and ever have since we were kids." I said honestly. It felt good to finally admit it.

* * *

**So here you go. They finally admit it! Yay… So I geuss this story will end soon? Sad face**

* * *

**Read and review for more **

* * *

chapter seven next... seven reviews for it...


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY omg I am so sorry for the false update my lap top glitches**

**But still there was no need to tell me I suck… you know who you are **

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin**

When I finished lunch with the guys I have I finally admitted that I am completely and totally in love with Ally. I just don't know how to let her know that.I have spent the last hour sitting alone thinking. I just couldn't think of what I should do. I guess Ill just give some clear messages that I love her and see what she respond. I figured the first step is to end the fake relationship just so I can start to work on the real one. I brought all my bags to the extra room so Ally could have her own room.

Ally

After the girls got me to admit that my crush on Austin is and has been very real for a long time. I still am confused about the whole girlfriend thing. I just want to know if there is someone else or not! "Bye girls I will be home soon." I said to all the girls walking down to the ave to find Laura. I feel like she will be the only one that can help me with this. I found the shop she works in with a closed sign. I looked in and saw her cleaning tables so I knocked. She opened the door and smiled. "What up Ally? You know I have missed you so much!" "I need help," I said almost desperately basically because right now I am desperate for the right answer. "Of course Ally tell me what the problem is." She said sitting down. I pulled up a seat and described to her how Austin asked me to be his fake girlfriend to impress a girl. "Do you think that girl is you?" I asked. I wanted to get one thing straight first, if there was another girl here or not. "Oh my god no Ally!" Laura said. "I mean he is super cute but I do not one hundred percent not like him that way and im positive he doesn't like me that way, but you on the other hand." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked and realized the girl wasn't her "Austin has had a crush on you ever since we were little. OOPS, I wasn't supposed to tell you that ever." She said covering her mouth. "No trust me that helped me so much." I said smiling more confident now that Austin had some feelings at least for me. "Ok so he might not kill me." She said laughing. "Thanks Laura you were so helpful. Love you girl." I said grabbing her in a hug. "Let me know how it works out." She said smiling. "Don't let Austin know I was here." I said waving and walking out into the cool breeze.

As I walked home I was hoping that Austin would just put an end to the fake relationship so we could maybe figure out what is really happening.

Austin

When Ally walked through the door I said "Hey Allz I need to talk to you." I was trying so hard to play it cool and not just yell I LOVE YOU. "Ya one sec." she said slipping off her jacket and walking into the living room. "What's up?" she said pushing hair out of her face. I just want to be hugging and kissing her right now, but I can t. Ok now that hard part and hopefully she doesn't ask too many questions. " We can end the fake relationship now." I said looking down. "Ok why?" Ally asked taking her shoes off. "Um I don't know feelings change." I said looking up and straight into her eyes. She started to blush. Yes, I thought, she gets what I mean. "Um I moved into the room next to yours so you can now have your own." I said smiling. "Thanks Aus." She said ruffling my hair and jumping up. My face started to heat up and I tried to calm down. She was walking out of the room but I was able to grab her wrist and pull her back. "Hey Allz." "Yeah." She said looking at me. "Hey guys we… Oh sorry." Elliot said then started to back out awkwardly. "Hey dude continue." I said turning my head to see him. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a run but it looks like you have got your hands busy." He said laughing. "Nah ill be down in one minute." I smiled at ally then ran to go put on some running shorts and a tank top and my sneakers. I ran down with Elliot and we started on a run. He knew I needed a run to get my mind off of everything and think. I put in my earphones and started to run to the beat.

Ally

"Shit." Trish said as she used the wrong string. "You will eventually get it." I said laughing. I promised Trish that I would teach her to make a friendship bracelet and crafts always help me think. Epically since Austin ended the fake relationship. I am pretty sure that is a good thing. I really cannot be sure though right now. "I can't do it."? Trish whined. I pulled the red string tight and set it down. "Here let me fix it." I grabbed Trish's string and started to retie it. Then it started to get a little later and I started to worry about Elliot and Austin. Right as I was thinking that Austin burst through the door shirtless. I couldn't help but stare, I mean his body is literally perfect. I slight six-pack and perfectly tanned skin. "Wow dude how do you run that fast?" Elliot said walking through the door a second later. I quickly snapped out of it before Austin noticed I was staring. "He was probably running from you." I said to Elliot laughing. "Yeah see ally got it." Austin said winking at me and walking to his room. A blush started spreading across my face. "Can you two just get to together already you're making me sick." Elliot said laughing and walking into his room. "He has a point." Trish said a few minutes later after the silence of us fixing our bracelets. I stood up "I wish it was that easy." Then I walked into the bathroom and Austin again was standing there shirtless with a lose towel hanging on his hips. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. "Um." I said. "Eyes up here." Austin said laughing. "Yeah sorry, I forgot you were in here." I said still not making a move to leave. "Its fine Allz but you should learn to knock its super easy." He said sarcastically. "Very funny." I said taking a step back and considering giving him some space to finish getting ready. He slipped his towel off and I covered my eyes. "What are you doing."? I said laughing. He grabbed my hands laughing, "Im wearing shorts silly." He said pulling my hands away from my eyes. "Oh." I said giggling. He didn't move to take his hands away. "Ally." He said using his finger to move my chin up. "Austin?" "I need to talk to you about something very serious." He said. Well that worried me. "What's wrong?" I said concerned. "You and me." He said getting closer and closer. "What do you mean?" I said still clearly confused until he was a centimeter away from my lips and then my heart beat started to speed up a thousand times at what he said next. "We are made to be together." Then he connected our lips. It was better than any of our other kisses on this vacation, because this one was real. It had mutual feelings. I quickly kissed back and leaned it. He pushed me up against the door and I got on my tippy toes and put my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist to pull me much closer. We then pulled away due to the fact that humans need air. "Your right." I said smiling and leaning in to kiss him again.

**Sorry it happened kind of fast but they liked each other too much to wait any longer jaw feel?**

**So do you like that Austin made the first move? **

**Anyways sorry for the delay in updating I have been preparing for finals and im STRESSED out! I hope you like this chapter though… LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS!?**

**ATTENTIONNNNNNNN::::::::::**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT CAUSE IF U DON'T I WILL HAVE TO END IT HERE**


End file.
